The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and/or to a semiconductor device including a contact pad.
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, a contact area of a buried contact and an active area has typically decreased. This causes an increase in wiring resistance and contact defects, thus leading to deterioration in electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices, and also to difficulty in manufacturing the semiconductor devices.